<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Want to Make Sure You're Okay by spocksbrowneyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259108">I Just Want to Make Sure You're Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes'>spocksbrowneyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Obstagoon is a Good Boi, Piers is Still Gym Leader, SO MUCH FLUFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Raihan whispered, tucking a stray, monochromatic strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>“M’ fine,” Piers replied, stepping back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Want to Make Sure You're Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ight, so I don't know about everyone else, but I like fluff, and I can only find extremely sexual content in this part of the fandom, so to anyone else like me, I give you &gt;drumroll&lt; non-sexual, fluffy, fanfic. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a stormy day in Hammerlocke, the home of the Dragon-type gym and its leader. And more recently, his boyfriend too. Raihan was sitting on the couch, listening to the rain pour outside and flipping through PokeGram. He snapped out of his haze to hear the door of his flat opening, Flygon perking up at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piersy?” Raihan chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” his love’s gravelly voice responded, slightly agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers emerged from behind the wall that separated the entryway from the rest of the flat, Obstagoon in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day to you too,” Raihan responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers flopped down on the other side of the couch and began untieing his shoes. Raihan put his phone down and shifted towards him. Sure, Piers was generally just a moody guy at times but times like these, Raihan knew exactly what was up: he had a shit day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The variables that created the formula for a “shit day” changed all the time when it came to Piers, but his reaction was forever the same. And it was pretty dang obvious when it came down to it. As of right now, and how it usually was when it came to this, his hair was messed up from running his hands through it, the skin on his neck was irritated and a little bruised from fiddling and tugging at his choker all day, he was defensive, and Obstagoon wouldn’t leave his side, feeling a need to protect him from whatever was stressing him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers pushed himself up off the couch and threw his shoes into the closet. He took off his wet jacket, only to shiver slightly as his cold, wet hair touched his shoulders, and put it back on. Raihan got up and walked over to Piers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Piers hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan looked at him with concern, there was a tinge of sadness behind Piers’ eyes too, whenever he snapped at him, he was never content with it. He always felt guilty about it, but he always responded that way. He had done it since Raihan met him, and for as long as Piers himself could remember. The therapist he had seen (on Marine’s wishes) said it was some sort of defense mechanism, a result of having been abused in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure you’re okay,” Raihan whispered, tucking a stray, monochromatic strand of hair behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’ fine,” Piers replied, stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan took a deep breath and hugged Piers. Though it wouldn’t be something he would admit, Piers loved his touch. He loved the feeling of his toned arms wrapping around him, his cheek nuzzled to the top of his head, and simply his being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go take a shower baby? You’re all wet,” Raihan whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers paused for a moment, hugging him a little tighter, and then, “M’kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers wiggled his way out of the hug, the only reason that was possible being that Raihan had loosened upon it. When living in Spikemuth, there were a lot of small cramped spaces that Piers had been able to fit through, and in other places with such places, it was useful. But Piers had concluded that those times where the only ones were having the physique of a stick came in handy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door, and Raihan returned to the couch. He had learned, (at times the hard way) that when Piers was like this, it was best not to have just slam on the conversation immediately, but give him some time. There was a low scratching sound that made Raihan look up, but as soon as he saw the culprit he simply rolled his eyes. It was just Obstagoon, sitting outside the bathroom door, waiting for Piers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Piers was much colder than anyone Raihan had ever met, he knew that at the core, he was very soft and sweet. He was just trying to protect that. It had taken a long time for Piers to let Raihan in, and even longer to show him his sensitive side. Except, for all the time before that, and still today, the only ones he let in were his pokemon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had been something Raihan had admired from the very beginning. His team was strong, even if he couldn’t see that, and more so, they were bonded. Anyone of Piers’ pokemon would give their lives for him, and he would do the same for them. They were close in a way that no amount of camping and whatnot could ever foster. So whenever Raihan failed to raise his spirits, he could trust that his pokemon would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers didn’t even seem to care that Raihan was staring wistfully at the door when he walked out. He simply rolled his eyes and stepped out of the door frame, only stopping to give Obstogoon a pet. That was yet another thing Raihan loved about Piers. As terrified as Raihan was of Obstagoon, as soon as Piers was around, especially if he pet him, he just turned into a derpy fluff ball. The creature, in particular, was closer to Piers than any other of his pokemon, being the first on he ever had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers shuffled over to the couch where Raihan was sitting and flopped down, once again, on the other side. He immediately began to fiddle with his choker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piers?” Raihan asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Piers mumbled back, not looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers rolled his eyes, “M’ day was fine,” he paused for a moment, wincing as his choker brushed over the part of his neck it had rubbed raw, “How was yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan sighed and scooted over so he was right up next to Piers, and wrapped him in a hug, “Better now that you’re home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers scoffed at the comment. Raihan combed his fingers through his hair, it wasn’t tied back right now, and was flowing down his shoulders and back. Raihan looked into Piers’ eyes. They were ice blue, and tired looking as usual, but they seemed sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan flopped onto his back, pulling Piers down with him so he was laying on his chest, “Piersy, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’s wrong Rai,” he huffed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piers,” he sighed, “you know that’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers pushed himself off of Raihan, only to end up on the floor. He got up and wandered away, sitting on cross-legged on their bed. Obstogoon hopped up next to him and rested his head in his lap. Raihan got up and went over to Piers, sitting gently beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya know that’s my hoodie right?” Raihan commented pointing to Piers’ chest. It wasn’t his special hoodie, he was wearing that, but it was one of his. The only black article of clothing he owned, actually. Piers still stayed quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piers, please just talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you waste your time on me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Raihan stammered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers looked over to Raihan, his eyes cold and hard on the surface, but beneath that, they were fearful and sad, “You heard me. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piers, you are not a waste of time to me. You’re not a waste of time to anyone,” he paused for a moment, his eyebrows knitting, “why do you think you’re such a waste of time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers went quiet for a few minutes until he answered, his voice on the verge of breaking, “Because ‘m nothing. I don’t belong. I can’t do anything right. I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piers,” Raihan cut him off, “You are everything to me. None of us can do everything right, but we can all do something. And none of us belong everywhere, but we all belong somewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just happen to belong by m’self,” Piers mumbled, not loud enough for Raihan to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piers, I can’t understand you,” Raihan said softly, his hand stroking Piers’ back. Even through his thick hair and layers of clothes he had on, he could still feel his spine and the back of his ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers’ head shot up to look at Raihan, his hair whipping Obstagoon’s ear as he did, waking the creature up, “I said that I belong by m’self!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers couldn’t hold back the tears in his eyes anymore and they cut down his cheeks, whenever he tried to suppress his melancholy, it turned to anger, and then quickly, back to sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan looked to Piers as he quickly put his head back down to stroke Obstagoon’s head until he fell back asleep. But he wouldn’t do so. Rather, the pokemon was too preoccupied with attempting to brush the tears off its trainer’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan tipped Piers’ chin up and wiped off his face, “Piers. You do not belong alone. You don’t deserve it either,” he enveloped the smaller man in a tight hug, “And to answer your question, I spend time with you because I love you and I want you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me, Rai. ‘M a broken mess,” Piers rasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, then I’ll spend the rest of my life putting you back together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piers went quiet at that and wrapped his arms around Raihan tighter. Raihan followed suit and nuzzled his head into black and white hair. He unclipped Piers’ choker from around his neck, setting it on the bedside table. Piers perked up as the metal left his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its alright babe, I just put it right there,” Raihan explained, gesturing to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers sighed, nodded, and went back into the hug. More than just being something to fiddle with when he was nervous, the choker had been given to him as a gift from his father before he died and Raihan didn’t like making him take it off because of the meaning it held to Piers. But these were the circumstances that he would. The part of his next where the band rested was rubbed raw and bruised a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raihan smiled as Piers melted into his embrace, “Starting with this Piers, I’ll put you back together. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan paused for a moment, “Piers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did somebody say something to you? Like about all,” Raihan flipped his hand through the air, “that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers shrugged. Basically a non-verbal and vague way of saying yes for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who were they?” Raihan pressed, getting protective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Just another person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raihan sighed and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing slightly he said, “Well, they’re a dumbass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, listening to the pounding of the rain on the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I love you, right?” Raihan purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Piers responded, snuggling closer to Raihan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he replied, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>